Adventure Time with BMO
by ChristineBR
Summary: Em uma tarde entediante para BMO, ele acaba parando, sem saber, em um reino de ratos, onde ele é feito de refém. Juntes-se a BMO e um novo amigo em uma aventura para fugir da prisão e salvar o reino das garras do malvado Rei.


Em uma tarde ensolarada, Finn e Jake estavam se preparando para saírem um mais uma de suas aventuras.

"Tchau BMO. Cuida da casa para a gente." Jake disse enquanto abria a porta.

"Pode deixar Jake, se alguém tentar invadir, eu o mato!" BMO disse tentando parecer sério, mas só conseguiu ser mais adorável.

Jake deu uma risadinha e ele e Finn saíram de casa.

Depois que BMO checou que estava sozinho, ele foi até o banheiro, arrastou uma cadeira de madeira para frente do espelho e subiu nela para poder conversar com seu grande amigo Futebol.

"Futebol? Você está aí? Sou eu o BMO!" Ele não obteve resposta alguma. "Eu acho que ele não está em casa hoje...".

BMO desceu da cadeira colocou o objeto de volta no lugar, e foi até o segundo andar da casa da árvore.

"O que eu vou fazer agora?" Ele disse enquanto sentava no sofá vermelho. Soltou um suspiro de tédio e olhou em sua volta procurando alguma coisa para fazer.

Depois de um tempo ele avistou várias formigas andando em fila. "Formigas!" Ele exclamou alegremente e resolveu segui-las.

As formigas o levaram até o primeiro andar da casa, depois elas acabaram entrando em um pequeno buraco na parede.

"Eu também quero entrar... Mas como?" BMO se perguntou pensativo. Ele olhou seus arredores, moedas, cristais, tesouros e armaduras em toda parte. "O que eu poderia usar?" O robozinho andou pela sala e achou uma velha pá.

BMO pegou o objeto, voltou para onde o buraco estava e começou a bater com a pá na parede para fazer uma abertura maior.

Depois de conseguir o que queria, BMO entrou pelo buraco engatinhando. "Achei vocês formigas." Ele seguiu os insetos pelos túneis de terra, que estavam ficando grande o suficiente para BMO ficar de pé.

As formigas acabaram se espalhando, mas BMO continuou seguindo seu caminho.

Havia várias coisas no túnel, como algumas pedras coloridas, pequenos duendes, e outros insetos, joaninhas e aranhas. Mas quanto mais BMO andava menos 'habitado' e escuro o caminho ficava.

Por uns dez minutos ele andou, subiu e desceu pelos caminhos. "Acho que é melhor voltar..." BMO pensou. Mas antes que ele pudesse se virar, deu de cara com uma curva acentuada no túnel, e uma luz branca vinda de depois da curva.

"Deve ser uma saída." BMO se alegrou, virou a esquina do túnel e viu o caminho sendo iluminado pela luz.

Antes que ele pudesse andar, um pequeno rato marrom apareceu em sua frente, BMO recuou por causa da aparição inesperada.

O rato só ficou lá parado, coçando o focinho, então BMO resolveu passar direto, mas foi barrado pelo bicho que de repente ficou de pé em suas patas traseira.

"Quem você pensa que é para tentar passar assim desse jeito?" O animal perguntou bloqueando a passagem.

"Olha, eu não quero confusão. Eu só quero sair daqui." BMO se defendeu.

"Ah é? Eu acho que a saída não é por aqui parceiro." O rato disse irritado.

"Então eu acho que é melhor eu ir pelo outro caminho." BMO tentou se virar, mas foi impedido de fazer qualquer movimento.

"Você acha que pode invadir aqui e ficar tudo de boa? Não é assim que funciona." O rato estalou os dedos e quatro outros ratos surgiram de pequenos túneis recém-cavados das paredes.

"Todo seu." O primeiro rato falou para os quatro e saiu andando.

Antes que BMO pudesse processar, os ratos o atacaram e ele perdeu a consciência.

* * *

"Onde estou?" BMO acordou em uma sala, da mesma altura dos túneis, também toda feita de terra, havia algumas pedras preciosas pela sala e uma mesa pequena. E a única saída era um buraco com um pedaço de madeira na frente, imitando uma porta. Ele estava com seus braços amarrados em uma cadeira, ele tentou se libertar, mas não conseguiu.

"Finn! Jake! Alguém?" BMO olhou para todos os lados, e de repente viu o pedaço de madeira ser retirado da frente do buraco. Quatro ratos entraram na sala. Três pequenos, um marrom, que estava usando uma tampinha de garrafa como chapéu, um branco com preto bem mais peludo que os outros, e um malhado que estava usando um tapa-olho feito de grama. O rato maior era cinza e se apoiava em um graveto que na ponta se dividia em dois, e entre essas duas repartições, havia uma pedra preciosa semelhante a um rubi, ele também usava uma capa feita de um pano vermelho desbotado e desgastado nas pontas.

"Então esse é o nosso pequeno visitante..." O maior falou.

"Quem é você? Onde eu estou?" BMO perguntou um tanto desesperado.

"Eu sou Rui, O Rei Rato! E você está em um lugar que não vai ser fácil para nenhum de seus amigos te acharem." Rui disse enquanto andava até a mesa, ele bateu uma palma e dois dos seus acompanhantes rapidamente colocaram uma pequena taça na mesa e a encheram com algum tipo de bebida. O Rei tomou um gole. "Você se importa de explicar o que você estava fazendo em meu reino?"

"Eu só estava procurando uma saída. Eu juro!" BMO suplicou.

"Essa é a desculpa que eu mais ouço das criaturas que eu acho perambulando perto da minha sala do tesouro." O Rei colocou o copo metade cheio na mesa. "Jim, dê um jeitinho de ele falar." Rui disse ao rato mais peludo.

Jim se aproximou de BMO com os braços meio abertos em uma pose ameaçadora, o pequeno robô não conseguia ver os olhos do rato, pois seu longo pelo tampava quase toda a sua cara. Ele teve que pensar rápido no que deveria fazer. Então ele teve uma ideia.

BMO esperou o animal se aproximar o suficiente e chutou o rato no queixo com toda sua força. Jim saiu voando pela sala e caiu encima da mesa, quebrando-a, e esparramando toda a bebida do Rei pelo chão. "Não é que aquele monte de filmes de luta que o Jake baixou serviu para alguma coisa?" BMO pensou.

Os outros ratos na sala ficaram um pouco chocados com a atitude de BMO.

"Então é assim é? Vocês três! O amarrem na parede. Usem cordas, correntes, barbantes qualquer coisa, mas não o deixem escapar!" O Rei comandou e os ratos fizeram o que ele pediu.

Depois de um tempo BMO estava totalmente amarrado dos pés a cabeça, ele não conseguiu reagir porque não podia contra três ratos.

"Muito bem, agora vamos, eu tenho alguns compromissos. E chamem alguém para arrumar essa bagunça." Rui apontou para a mesa quebrada e o líquido entornado. "Depois eu cuido de você." Ele disse de forma ameaçadora para BMO, saiu da sala e os três ratos o seguiram.

"Isso foi estranho..." BMO sussurrou. "E agora? O que eu faço?" Ele suspirou e ficou em silêncio tentando pensar em um jeito de escapar.

Tempo depois, a imitação de porta se abriu novamente, BMO pensou que era o Rei e seus guarda-costas. Mas apenas um jovem rato entrou, carregando uma vassoura e uma sacola. Ele era branco e tinha grandes olhos azuis, seu pelo estava sujo e ele estava com seus pés acorrentados uns nos outros.

"Oi!" BMO disse amigável.

"Hã... Eu só vou limpar essa bagunça e já estou saindo." O rato falou timidamente sem fazer contato visual com BMO.

"Ei, por que você está acorrentado?"

"Acho que eu não tenho permissão para falar com você..."

"Você precisa de permissão para falar com as pessoas?"

"Não, é que eu também sou um prisioneiro."

"Tem mais prisioneiros nesse lugar?"

"Muito mais. Minha família, amigos, está todo mundo preso. Só saímos quando o Rei precisa de algum serviço. Tipo agora..." O rato disse enquanto terminava de juntar a bagunça.

"Por que tem tanta gente presa?"

O rato suspirou e decidiu contar tudo para aquele estranho, por que ele estava fazendo perguntas demais e porque alguma coisa o dizia que ele não era mau, mas exatamente ao contrário. BMO escutou com atenção tudo que o rato branco contava. Ele contou como Rui armou para o antigo Rei Rato e conquistou o trono, como ele prendeu os ratos que não gostavam dele e como ele era mantido em cativeiro com todos os outros.

"Às vezes, eu só quero sair daqui, fugir e depois de pensar em um bom plano, voltar e salvar todo mundo daquele tirano." O rato disse enquanto colocava o lixo na grande sacola.

"Ei! Nós podemos fugir jutos! E depois voltar e salvar todo mundo, é claro!" BMO exclamou com felicidade.

"Eu não sei... nem sei seu nome."

"Meu nome é BMO. E o seu?"

"Henry. Henry Rodolfo Roí Segundo."

"Eu gostei do seu nome! Por que ele é tão grande?"

"Eu era o príncipe desse lugar...".

"O antigo Rei Rato era seu pai?" BMO perguntou surpreso.

"Era..." Henry se entristeceu.

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Está tudo bem..."

"E então... O que você me diz? Vamos fugir?" BMO mudou de assunto.

Henry parou para pensar. "É acho que podemos conseguir. Eu tenho planejado uma fuga há um tempo, então é só nós colocarmos o plano em ação." Ele disse determinado.

"Qual é o plano?" BMO sussurrou.

Henry se aproximou dele e contou tudo o que eles iam fazer. E nessa noite, eles iam agir.

* * *

**Queria fazer uma fanfiction que não fosse de romance, então tive essa ideia... Eu pretendo fazer mais desse tipo, pegar um personagem secundário e fazer uma história só para ele. Se você tiver alguma sugestão de história ou personagem vai ser muito bem vinda. :)**

**Coloquei BMO como 'ele', tem gente que acha que é menina, mas eu acho que assim ia ficar melhor.**

**Espero que gostem! **

**(Essa história também era para ser um oneshot, mas eu simplesmente não consigo fazer um capitulo só! Alguém me conta como faz!) **


End file.
